


Feel Me

by killingsaray



Series: Oh, Baby, It's Pleasure, This Pain [2]
Category: Killing Eve
Genre: Daddy!Vllanelle, F/F, Orgasm Control, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: Two days after the events of Watch Me. Eve wants more.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Oh, Baby, It's Pleasure, This Pain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543348
Comments: 32
Kudos: 570





	1. What Baby Wants

* * *

_ “Every adventure requires a compass, curiosity, a journey, a creative mind and someone willing to play.” _

_ -Shannon L. Alder _

* * *

_ Two days later… _

Eve sat in her home office, fingers drumming impatiently on the desk. She stared at the blinking cursor against the blank page before her. For the last month, she’d been consulting on a case for the Defence Intelligence and was supposed to finish a profile on a well-desired international terrorist. Yet, there she sat, completely uninspired. 

It wasn’t that she hated her job; she loved putting away bad guys. Truth be told, it seemed so… boring. In the grand scheme of things, her eyes had been opened to so many new things since her encounter with…  _ her _ . 

For the past two days, Eve hadn’t spoken, let alone  _ thought _ her name because when she did an inevitable chill ran down her spine. Goosebumps broke out along her skin. Her nipples hardened. And her pussy  _ throbbed _ . 

_ Fuck. _

There it was. 

Eve stood from her desk, snatching up the empty wine glass beside her computer and traipsed downstairs to her kitchen. She poured another glass of white wine and leaned her hip against the kitchen island as she drank, staring into space. She hadn’t heard from her in forty-eight hours. 

_ You would think she’d at the very least send a girl some flowers after fucking her into oblivion _ , thought Eve.  _ I have half a mind to march down there and tell her just how rude she is.  _

She checked her watch. It was nearly eleven pm. Eve groaned. She had to get this fucking report finished or her boss would  _ not _ be pleased. Just as she left the kitchen and headed to the staircase, her doorbell rang followed by a few quick raps on the frosted glass. Eve’s brows furrowed. She hadn’t been expecting anyone and her gun was upstairs. 

Waiting a few beats, she walked to the door and opened it. 

A stunning arrangement of flowers fell against her feet as if they’d been propped up against the door. White lillies interspersed with red roses and a large bird of paradise flower and wrapped in clear cellophane. 

Eve picked them up and smelled them, eyes drifting closed. Each smelled lovelier than the one before. Plucking the small notecard from inside, Eve nearly dropped it in her excitement to read it. 

_ Until the next time you open for me. -Villanelle _

She pressed the card to her smiling lips and shook her head. It was then that she noticed the sound of an idling car without its headlights on. When she stepped out onto the porch, if pulled off. 

She went back inside and shut the door. And not soon after she placed the flowers in a crystal vase, Eve made her way upstairs. Her report would have to wait because Eve spent the next hour in her bed, knuckles deep in her own pussy, coming again and again to memories of Villanelle’s body on her own. 

* * *

When Eve arrived at her destination, she was the very picture of confused. The steps leading down to the door that housed the secret club was covered with a street grate and locked securely. People walked around her as she stood in the middle of the sidewalk, completely unaware that she’d drawn the attention of—.

“Eve?” A familiar voice greeted. “I thought that was you.”

“Nadia, hi.”

“Looking for Villanelle?”

“Wh—? No, I—.”

“She is inside the bar. Come.”

It was then that she read the sign above Nadia’s head.  _ Cherry _ .

_ Please don’t be a strip club _ , Eve mused and then briefly wondered just how desperate she must look walking into the bar with Nadia. But her thoughts were cut short the moment she stepped inside. 

Sitting behind the bar, writing notes in a ledger, was Villanelle. With teased just fucked hair, a cheetah print blouse under a vintage leather jacket, funky star-printed scarf and black jeans, Villanelle looked every bit the badass that Eve thought she was. 

“V, you have a visitor.”

Eve’s lungs suddenly forgot how to function properly the moment Villanelle’s hazel eyes flickered up to look at her. And then a genuine smile crossed her face and her eyes twinkled. 

“Eve. What a lovely surprise.” 

The cheeky smile on her face told Eve that it wasn’t a surprise at all. 

“Nadia, when you are finished changing, finish up here.”

Nadia, who’d been tapping at a small computer screen —and no doubt eavesdropping— nodded, hiked a mini-backpack over her shoulder and headed to through a small door marked  _ Employees Only _ . 

Villanelle closed the ledger and slipped it under the bar before opening the top and moving from behind it.

“Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat or drink?”

Eve shook her head, still trying to find words. 

Villanelle held out her hand for Eve to take and led her through the immaculate space. 

“Do you own this place, too?”

“Co-founder. Part-owner.” She turned round to peek at Eve. “You look lovely today.”

That threw Eve off. She barely managed to stutter through a word of gratitude, followed by a compliment in return, before Villanelle pulled her through a swinging door. Eve found herself in the kitchen, three chefs already in full swing as if the empty bar was packed. Flames erupted from a skillet as it was shaken over a burner. The cackling sounds of sizzling oil. A rhythmic knife against a cutting board. The whisking of a fork. 

And in a flash, it was gone as Villanelle led her through the kitchen and into a small office that boasted  _ General Manager _ on a gold nameplate. The door was shut behind her and Villanelle rounded a wooden desk, sitting behind it. She gestured for Eve to sit in front of her in a visitor’s chair. 

“Eve, you can relax.” Villanelle said, smiling softly. Eve hoped that was a smile that was reserved only for her because it was absolutely lovely. “I won’t bite unless you ask politely.”

The wolfish grin that followed Eve’s squirming made her look even more stunning. If that was at all possible. 

Eve sighed and tilted forward in her seat. “Y-you say things like that and it’s hard to actually relax.”

Villanelle didn’t respond, she simply sat back in her chair and crossed on leg over the other. 

“So…”

“So?” Villanelle replied, more than happy to allow Eve to steer the conversation. 

“You sent me flowers.”

“I did. Did you like them?” 

“I did, but—.”

Villanelle’s brows furrowed at her least favorite preposition. “Would you prefer only roses next time?”

“No.”

“Sunflowers, then?”

“No, they were incredibly beautiful. I just—. I don’t know. I guess I just need to know what they meant.”

Villanelle cocked an eyebrow. “What they meant?”

Eve nodded. 

“Consider them an ‘I hope to see much more of you’ gift.”

“I think you’ve seen everything there is to see of me.”

_ Cheeky,  _ mused Villanelle. 

“Well, here you are. I can only assume you would like to see more of me, too.” 

“I--I think I have some questions first.”

“I would be shocked if you didn’t.”

“What kind of…  _ deal _ would this be?”

“Deal?”

“Yes. I don’t know what else to call it.”

“What kind of deal would you like this to be, Eve?”

Eve shrugged, and tried again. “Would it only be sex?”

“Is that what you have come for? Sex?” Villanelle tapped her fingers against the armrest of her chair. Eve’s eyes dropped down to watch the motion. Eve was in awe that such thin, yet long, digits had been the cause of so much pain, and equally as much pleasure. 

Eve cleared her throat and looked back to Villanelle’s face. “I think I just came here for you. You intrigue me. I think I feel safe enough to let this develop organically. Whatever this is.”

“Me too. Any other questions?”

“Will you be doing,” Eve gestured between herself and Villanelle, “this with other people?”

“Would you rather I didn’t?”

Villanelle knew the answer, but, at least internally, was absolutely  _ breathless _ to hear it.

“Yes.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Villanelle confirmed. “What baby wants, baby gets, it seems.”

Eve sighed and sat back in her chair. “What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if I get everything I want, then what do you get in return?”

“Control. Release. Passion.” Villanelle’s eyes glittered with joy when she mentioned, “ _ You _ .”

Eve had become her new favorite plaything. She’d never say it out loud, of course, but she wanted Eve again. Desperately. In the forty-eight hours since she had last seen the older woman, Villanelle had fantasized about having Eve in almost every position she could think of, allowing herself to be completely free under Villanelle’s control.

Eve nodded. “Is that all?”

“For now. Like you said, I feel safe enough to let this develop as it will.”

Eve reached forward and straightened the nameplate on Villanelle’s desk. Villanelle watched her curiously, eyes following Eve’s every move. 

“I clean when I’m nervous.”

“Well, then I plan to keep you very busy tidying up.” Villanelle stood from her desk and rounded it, headed for a coat rack. She opened the flap on a leather messenger bag that was hung up and pulled out a small box with a white bow on top.

“I have something for you.”

“For me?”

“Yes.” Villanelle responded, crossing the room once more and placing it in front of Eve. “I was lying when I said I wasn’t expecting you.”

Eve smiled. “I got that.”

Standing beside Eve’s chair, she looked at the brunette expectantly. Eve took it in her hands and removed the box before opening it. Villanelle watched as her brows furrowed, confusion written over her face.

“What are they?”

“Ben Wa balls.” 

Eve lifted them from the box using the tiny silk string that attached them. 

“Wh—?”

“Are you busy tonight?”

“T-tonight? No.”

“Well, I would like you to come to dinner with me tonight. I am hosting a group of business friends. I have a feeling you will like them.”

“Okay.”

“And I would like you to wear these.”

Eve nodded. “How?”

“Stand up.”

Eve stood. Villanelle took one step to close the distance between them and Eve’s breathing immediately hitched. Villanelle moved to stand behind Eve. She slipped her hands around Eve’s waist and unbuttoned her pants. Slid the zipper down and then sat down in the chair that Eve had once preoccupied. 

“Bend over. Hands on the desk.” She waited as Eve did as she was told, setting the gift on the desk beside her. . Villanelle reached forward and, hands on the waistband of Eve’s pants, pushed them down, yanking them to her thighs. Eve’s eyes closed, partially from being exposed. She felt Villanelle’s hands on her lace panties. 

“Pretty.” Villanelle muttered. A small smile formed on Eve’s lips. She loved pleasing the blonde. Even if it was something so small. 

“Thank you.”

“All of this,” Villanelle kneaded Eve’s ass before giving one a tiny slap, “and manners, too.”

Down came the lace panties, next. Slowly. Eve knew she was building up the anticipation and, goddamn her, it actually worked. Eve could feel her pussy began to pulse with desire. When Villanelle spread her thighs, she was almost embarrassed with how quickly she had gotten wet. What she didn’t expect was to feel Villanelle’s tongue touch her clit and then drag its way up before dipping briefly inside of her. 

“ _ Uhn! Fuck! _ ”

But just as quickly as her tongue was there, it was gone. Eve did everything she could from whimpering and poking her ass out for more. And she was silently rewarding for it by Villanelle’s hand reaching out to retrieve the Ben Wa balls. Eve listened as the ball clinked together sweetly and then she heard a quiet sucking noise. Villanelle was fellated each of the balls in order to slip them inside of Eve. 

_ God, I wish I could see that right now _ , was all Eve could think. 

One by one, Villanelle inserted them inside, allowing Eve get used to the feeling. She slipped Eve’s panties back up, followed by her pants.

“Stand up.” 

Eve did and immediately wished she hadn’t. “Oh!”

Villanelle smiled. “Feel them?”

“Definitely.” Eve had to use her muscles to keep them inside, otherwise they felt as if they would slide out. Though Eve suspected they wouldn’t, she understood that this was the purpose of them. 

“Do you remember your safe word?”

“Nice?”

“Very good.”

“Will I need it?”

Villanelle pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and tapped at the screen. She sat the phone directly in Eve’s eyesight and held down the screen with a single finger. A soft vibration began inside of her. Villanelle dragged her finger up and down the screen; the higher her finger got, the more intense and quick the vibrations from the ball. Eve gripped the desk as Villanelle played with the screen.

“Okay. Okay. I get it.” Eve choked. “I may need my safe word.”

“Keep them in all day. Shower with them. Get dressed with them. Do not take them out. Do not touch yourself. Do not come. If you come before I tell you to, you will be punished. Do you understand?”

Eve nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Konstantin will pick you up at eight p.m. sharp.”

“Okay.”

Villanelle helped Eve straighten her pants and then took hold of her hand as she led her back out into the bar. Eve was so distracted with keeping the balls inside, she almost forgot to ask the one question she’d been meaning to ask since she entered the establishment. 

“Why is this place called—?”

Nadia answered these ringing phone behind the bar, “Thank you for calling Cherry. How can we pop yours?”

Eve’s mouth closed and she smiled. “Nevermind. I got my answer.”

Villanelle grinned. “I was outvoted when it came to the name.”

“Hmm.” Eve hummed, distracted as she took in the deceptively classy bar. Despite its name, it seemed like a place where Eve could bring colleagues for after work drinks. 

“Eve.” Villanelle pulled Eve from her thoughts. 

“Yes?”

She slipped her hands in the front pockets of her dark jeans. “Be a good girl.”

“I will.”

Villanelle leaned forward and kissed Eve softly before sending her on her way. 

* * *

Villanelle was actually capable of torture. Eve was experiencing it firsthand. Just when she had calmed down enough to complete a menial task such as laundry, Villanelle used her phone to physically torture Eve with overstimulation. Eve couldn’t take a nap. Her focus was disrupted as she watched TV. When she took a conference call for work, Eve had to hit the mute button so she could actually moan aloud. 

By six p.m., her muscles were tense. Her body was taut. She had already changed her panties twice and she only got wetter. All Villanelle had to do was  _ look _ at Eve and she was sure to erupt like a volcano. 

Getting ready was a task. She reapplied eyeliner to the same lid three times with a shaking hand. Eve forewent a brassiere because the soft materials felt too erotic against her permanently hardened nipples. 

Eve paired a black shirt with short, exaggerated sleeves with a high-waisted leather skirt and black booties. With tamed curls simple jewelry and soft makeup, Eve was ready when Konstantin pulled in front of her home. She locked her front door and while she walked down the stairs, Konstantin got out of the driver’s seat to open her door. 

“Good evening, Eve.”

“Good evening, Konstantin.” Eve greeted, slipping into the car. 

The brunette was shocked to see Villanelle sitting in the back seat. The blonde was on the phone, speaking in fluent French to whomever was on the other end. She acknowledged Eve with a wink and by draping a hand over Eve’s thigh. 

As Konstantin pulled off towards some unknown destination, Eve took in what she could see of Villanelle’s form. She, too, was in black. A high-neck, long sleeved shirt with a crystal-embellished collar, black slacks and strappy Louboutins. Villanelle was absolutely dazzling in everything and Eve yearned to reach out and touch her. 

Fifteen minutes into the car ride, Villanelle finished her phone call and turned to Eve. 

“Eve, you looked good enough to eat. Doesn’t she, Konstantin?”

“Leave me out of this.” Konstantin told her. Villanelle snickered. 

“He loves me, Eve. He just does not like to show it.”

Eve smiled when Konstantin made a growl of disapproval.

“How did you enjoy the rest of your day?” Villanelle inquired. 

_ As if she didn’t already know! _

“I was distracted.”

“Oh no. Poor baby.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m sure you’re  _ really _ distraught for me.” Eve laughed. 

Villanelle’s fingers stroked the soft skin of Eve’s thigh. “Were you a good girl for me?”

Eve glanced nervously at Konstantin and then back to Villanelle. 

“Hey.” She grabbed Eve’s hand and lowered her voice. “Konstantin is very discreet.”

Eve cleared her throat. “Yes.”

“Good.” Villanelle seemed pleased. “But the night is still young.”

Eve rested her head on the back of her seat and groaned.

* * *

_ Andrew Edmunds, London, UK _

In a private dining room, in the coziest little restaurant in London, Eve fell in love with Villanelle’s friends. They were seated at a family-style table, so close to one another that it was impossible not to become friends fairly quickly with the person sitting next to them. 

‘Business friends’, she’d called them. Eve realized that the only business they talked about were their own and only for a short amount of time. Gallery owners, restaurateurs, fashion designers, artists. Villanelle ran with a luxurious crowd whose interest in the satiating their carnal desires bordered on obsession. 

They indulged in everything from the food to the alcohol and the conversation floated from topic to topic. The only lull that occurred was when a waiter or host entered their room to offer more of whatever they wanted. 

Villanelle toyed with Eve throughout the evening. Setting the vibrating Ben Wa balls on such an intense vibration that Eve could do nothing but squirm in her seat. She gently caressed Eve’s thigh or massaged the small of her back. Twiddled absentmindedly with Eve’s fingers, all the while playing her body like an instrument from the convenient app on her mobile. 

“Eve! What do you think about our fair Villanelle?” A loud voice called from across the small table. It belonged to Cesare Greco, an Italian businessman who owned six upscale restaurants in the most decadent cities in the world. 

“I think she is,” Eve looked at Villanelle with stars in her eyes and tried to find the right word, “effulgent.”

“Yes, she is a star, that one.” Cesare laughed heartily. “Or is she the moon? Lighting up the path of darkness that she herself takes you on?”

“Oh, Cesare is just jealous that Villanelle won’t light  _ his _ path.” A woman by the name of Carla de Mann chimed in. She was a fabulously wealthy perfumist who’d turned her first scent into a multi-million-dollar collection endorsed by countless celebrities. 

“We all want a piece of Villanelle, I think.” Zhang Wu, a gallery owner added. His gallery was famous for only showcasing artwork that depicted bondage and sadomasochistic themes. 

Eve’s brows raised.

“She’s the most unattainable person in this room.” Cesare told Eve. “Tell us, Eve, what’s your secret?”

”Just be a fish out of water.” Eve replied. She and Villanelle smiled at one another, enjoying the private joke about the first time they’d met.

The conversation shifted towards something new, and Eve and Villanelle were left alone for the time being.

“Are you having a good time?” Villanelle wondered.

“The best time.”

“I can not wait to get you into my bed.” 

Eve looked around to see if anyone else had heard Villanelle. No one had. They were completely enthralled in the new topic at hand. And Villanelle knew it. 

“I have been thinking about being inside of you all day.” As she spoke, her fingers worked the app that controlled the Ben Wa balls inside of Eve. “I want to taste you again. To fill you in every hole. To fuck you until the sun comes up again. Will you call me Daddy again? Will you still be my good girl when I have my cock deep in your ass?”

Eve, who’d been squeezing her legs together, pressed forward tying to feel just a little bit of pressure. And it was the worst idea, she’d ever had. Villanelle’s voice mixed with the vibrating toys inside of her, Eve gripped Villanelle’s thigh with one hand. The other rested on her forehead. To everyone else, it looked as if she’d felt a little fuzzy from the alcohol. 

Villanelle knew otherwise. Eve was orgasming. 

Without permission. 

_ Fuck _ . 

Villanelle’s eyes danced with delight and she leaned over to whisper, “Naughty girls get punished.”

Somehow, even with that threat looming over her, Eve could not wait. Even if she was to be punished, she was just grateful that Villanelle’s hands would be on her. 


	2. What Daddy Wants

* * *

_Previously: Somehow, even with that threat looming over her, Eve could not wait. Even if she was to be punished, she was just grateful that Villanelle’s hands would be on her._

* * *

_Except Villanelle’s hands didn’t touch her._

For the remainder of dinner, Villanelle didn’t so much as glance in Eve’s direction. Eve couldn’t help but feel as if that, in itself, was a punishment. And when dinner was over, she led Eve with motions and words alone. 

“Come along.” She’d said, before allowing Eve to walk ahead of her to the front door of the establishment. 

Konstantin brought the car around front. Villanelle opened the door for her and Eve, with her wine-fuddled brain, shivered when she felt Villanelle brush against her ass. And where the softness of a woman should be, she was almost _certain_ there was a shocking hardness instead. 

_Oh god, please let that be my punishment_ , Eve thought. She didn’t have time to process much more because before she knew it, Villanelle shut the car door, entered through the other side and Konstantin had pulled off. 

Eve fidgeted in her seat, pointer finger tapping against the window controls. 

For nearly ten minutes, no one spoke. The only sound in the car came from the French classics on the radio. Until finally:

“What are the colors of a stop light, Eve?”

Eve’s looked over at her and frowned. “What?”

“The colors of a stop light.”

“Red, yellow and green.”

“What does the red mean?”

“Stop.”

“Yellow?”

“Yield to any possible oncomi--.”

“Simplify it.”

“Slow down. Be cautious.”

“And green?”

“Go.”

“Good. Remember that.”

“Haven’t forgotten them since primary school.” Eve sassed back. Villanelle turned to look at her, but said nothing. Eve realized that being a brat would probably only make her punishment that much worse. Villanelle turned back to gaze out of the window. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Eve asked, “Are we going to your flat?”

“Yes.”

She didn’t say anything else. And neither did Eve. But Eve’s excitement skyrocketed that much more. Villanelle was incredibly well-dressed, and appeared as if she grew up in high society. Eve couldn’t wait to see how Villanelle lived. 

* * *

She wasn’t disappointed.

“Oh, come _on_!” Eve exclaimed. 

Villanelle’s London flat was offensively flawless. From its architectural design to the interior decorations, Eve felt as if she’d walked into a special edition of _Homes & Gardens _ magazine. The blonde grinned as Eve dropped her clutch onto the queen-sized bed in the middle of the loft floor. 

“Make yourself at home.” Villanelle told her as she headed for the kitchen. Eve could see as she opened the icebox and poured a tall glass of ice cold water.

“Eve.” Villanelle said, walking back towards her, water in hand. 

“Villanelle.”

A cocked brow. Villanelle handed the water to Eve. “Drink half.”

Eve, confusion on her face, took the preferred glass and took a few sips under the watchful eye of Villanelle Astankova. When she stopped before the glass was half-full, Villanelle nodded her head encouragingly until she completed her task.

“Good. Sit it on the nightstand. You’ll need it.”

Eve did as she was told. 

Villanelle sat on the bed, long legs stretched to the floor, ankles crossed. 

“Undress.”

Eve was taken aback but slowly began with the tiny buttons on the back of her neck. Her shirt loosened and she pulled it over her head, revealing a black balconette bralette. Tugging at the hidden zipper along the side of her skirt, Eve watched as Villanelle gazed at her. With a little help, the skirt dropped to the floor and Villanelle let out an audible sigh. Black cheeky panties to match, Eve had completed her undergarment look with a black garter belt clipped thigh high stockings. 

_Fuck_ , thought Villanelle. She stood from the bed, abruptly, and a startled Eve took one step back. 

“Don’t run, little lamb.”

Round and round, Villanelle circled Eve, hands in her pocket, looking every bit the shark circling its prey. “You have been very, _very_ naughty.”

It was the most cliché thing Villanelle had ever said, but Eve couldn’t bring herself to laugh. She only had enough energy to clench her muscles to try to stop more cream from spilling into her panties. But that only reminded her that there were still Ben Wa balls rolling around against her walls. Her eyes closed briefly and when they opened, Villanelle was directly in front of her, a hungry smile ever present. With great anticipation, Eve watched as Villanelle half-undressed before her, teasing her with everything she could not touch. Perfect breasts in an Agent Provocateur bra practically called out to Eve to touch them. But she couldn’t. Not until Villanelle said she could. 

“Communication is a large part of this relationship. Especially one like ours. Do you agree?”

“Yes.” 

“Good. So, _you_ need to learn to communicate better. If you are moments away from coming without permission, what do you feel?”

“Well, I feel good, of course. Everything that you’re doing or saying or both are making me feel good. Great, even.”

“What else?”

“A little afraid, but that adds to the excitement and usually it’s what pushes me over the edge.”

“Why afraid?”

“Because I know it’s happening and it’s not supposed to be happening.”

“Mm.” Villanelle put a finger to her own chin and tapped twice. “And what could you do to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

“Tell you that I’m coming.”

“ _Good. Girl_.” Villanelle finally said and Eve looked so relieved and pleased that she was the blonde’s good girl again. “So, you tell me you are coming. I stop. You will not be punished. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. Since you are still new to this, I will let you _pick_ your punishment just this once.”

Eve’s eyes lit up just a little and Villanelle laughed. 

“Do not get too excited. You will not enjoy any of them. I am thinking of three punishments. One is absolutely debasing. The second is painful, and debasing. Last, but not least, the third is extremely frustrating. Which one will it be?”

Eve squirmed slightly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She had a big decision to make. On one hand, in the short time she’d known Villanelle, Eve realized two things about herself: she enjoyed being degraded by the blonde, and she absolutely loved the pain aspect that came with spanking. _Was it punishment if she enjoyed it?_ So, the third punishment seemed the best fit for her. However, someone else that Eve had learned about Villanelle was just how creative she could be. 

_How frustrating will the third punishment be? More orgasm denial?_

Eve wracked her brain in a weak attempt to figure out Villanelle’s master plan. It was useless. Finally, she sighed. 

“Number two.”

“You are sure?” Villanelle asked. 

“Yes.” At the very least, she would like the painful part of it.

“What is your safe word?”

“Nice.”

“Good, and the colors of the stoplight?”

“Red, yellow and green.”

“And what do they mean?”

“Red means stop. Yellow means slow down and green is go.”

“Perfect.” Villanelle smiled and gestured towards the bed. Eve walked to the edge but before she could hop into it, a hand on the back of her neck pushed her flat against it, feet still on the ground, ass in the air. Villanelle unsnapped the hooks of the garter belt and slid Eve’s panties down and off. 

“Up on the bed. On your knees. Face down. Ass up.”

There was the debasement. Eve climbed onto the massive bed, right cheek against the mattress, ass up and her wet pussy completely exposed. 

“Spread your knees apart.” Eve did. “More.” She spread them more. “Lovely. Do not move an inch.”

Villanelle stood behind Eve for a long while just watching to see if she moved. Eve tried not to squirm as the anticipation built up. She excited a blow to her ass at any moment, but it never came. 

Just as it became too much and Eve could no longer deny the urge to steal a glance at Villanelle, she heard movement. Eve let out a small breath that she didn't know she was holding. There was a small metal against metal tinkling, a few clicks and then, she could feel Villanelle’s presence towards the foot of the bed. 

Suddenly, cold metal touched her feet and the buttersoft material of leather kissed her ankles. She heard the ripping sound of Velcro and she knew Villanelle was going to restrain her. The leather shackles were Velcroed tightly around her ankles. 

“Wrists to ankles.” Villanelle demanded. 

And then her wrists were bound to the spreader bar with matching leather cuffs. She was totally on display for Villanelle’s own personal use. 

“Beautiful.” Villanelle commented. “Too tight?”

“No.”

“Too loose?”

“No.”

“Good.” Villanelle inhaled through her nose and audibly through her mouth. “I have three items here, Eve. One of them will be used for the painful part of your punishment that we talked about. Number one,” as she spoke, Villanelle ran an item up one of Eve’s ass cheeks and down the other, “is a flogger.” 

Eve shivered. 

“The next is a paddle.” She did the same with the hard paddle, causing goosebumps to prickle on Eve’s skin. “And the third is a riding crop.” She felt the riding crop slip down between her ass crack, past her labia and then it was gone.

Eve salivated. But still, it wasn’t what she wanted. What she _needed_. 

_Villanelle’s hands hadn’t touched her in what felt like hours_. 

“Pick one.”

Eve shook her head. 

“No?” Villanelle asked in a voice that was meant to soothe a baby. “You don’t want to choose?”

“I want your hands.” Eve murmured. 

“What was that?” Villanelle asked. She heard Eve _perfectly_ well.. 

“I want you to use your hands.” Eve said with more conviction, yet she still managed to sound like a whiny child.

“You want me to use my hands?”

Eve nodded against the mattress, her cheek warming from the friction. “Yes, please.”

“They weren’t an option.” Villanelle cooed, her fingers itching to reach out and spank Eve. She was just waiting for the magic words. 

“ _Please use your hands, Daddy._ ”

 _There’s my girl_ , Villanelle thought. 

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Eve cried out when the first smack rang against her ass. Villanelle soothed the skin with a soft rub before smacking it again. She spanked the opposite globe and then alternated between the two, never giving Eve more than three seconds to recover between spanks.

Only when Eve’s ass transitioned from a shade of pink to a sight red and her cries had reached a crescendo, did Villanelle stop. 

“What color are we on?”

“Green. _Please_. Green.”

Elated, Villanelle continued. Spanking away, except this time, after she spanked each cheek seven times, she dipped her fingers into the pool of liquid between Eve’s thighs and watched as it spilled out into her palm. Eve twitched and squirmed and tried her best to get away from Villanelle, all while poking her ass up higher. 

“You, sweet Eve, are quite the little slut for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, daddy.” Eve sighed into the bed. She cried out as Villanelle slipped two fingers inside, curled them and dragged them outward, pulling the sopping wet Ben Wa balls out by the satin string. Her inner muscles finally relaxed. But not for long. Natural lubricant slid down her inner thighs. 

Eve heard the zipper of Villanelle’s pants and she nearly sobbed with relief. The hard cock that had worn to dinner suddenly smacked against her ass. 

“Let’s see if you learned your lesson, yes?”

“Yes!”

“Eager girl.” Villanelle praised as she took hold of her faux phallus and lined it up with Eve’s dripping slit. Hands on the reddened globes of Eve’s ass, Villanelle slipped completely inside of Eve’s pussy. 

“ _Hoohhhmygodyes.”_ Eve called out. Her hands tried to reached for something. _Anything_. But they were stopped by the leather cuffs. 

“Yes?” 

Eve could only nod. Villanelle pulled out slowly and then glided back inside. In and out, she went, bringing Eve pleasure without giving her everything she needed. Instead, Villanelle admired the way Eve’s ass jiggled ever so slightly when her own hips met the back of Eve’s thighs. She watched, almost in a trance, as the cock disappeared and reappeared from her cunt, completely covered in Eve’s lubricant. Villanelle bowed forward, reached around and pinched Eve’s nipples through her bra. A guttural moan was her reward and Eve’s pussy tightened around the shaft. So she did it again. And again. Until finally she freed Eve’s tits from their prison and massages them properly, pinching the hardened rosebuds every now and again. 

Villanelle noticed the signs of Eve’s impending orgasm before Eve ever did, but she kept going to see if Eve had learned her lesson. 

“ _Stop_ ! _Please stop! I’m gonna come_.” Eve cried, shakily. Villanelle halted her movements, but kept her cock fully seated inside of Eve. 

“Oh, Eve.” Villanelle replied. “You _did_ learn your lesson.” She kneaded Eve’s tits softly and then turned her attention to her back, rubbing gently. “Breathe.”

Her pussy jerked and twitched and wordlessly demanded that Eve allow herself to feel everything, but what Eve’s heart wanted was to please Villanelle. 

The blonde pushed down on Eve’s waist until she was fully laying on the bed, spread completely. The new angle with which Villanelle’s cock speared her was absolutely sensational. 

“Would you like to come?”

“Yes, Daddy. I want to come for you.”

“For me, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Well then, Daddy should make it good, yes?”

“Please, yes!”

“Very well.”

Villanelle slipped out of Eve who held in a whine, which did not go unnoticed. 

_She is made for this_ , Villanelle thought as she retrieved another toy. She made her way back to the bed. Without any pretense, the cold toy was pressed against Eve’s pussy and rolled to and fro, gaining moisture. Villanelle spread Eve’s ass cheeks and gave her the rimjob of a lifetime; Eve’s eyes rolled back and she shrieked to the high heavens. Niko, her ex-husband, had _never_ eaten her ass before and she had to admit, she was glad her first time was with Villanelle. The woman knew exactly what she was doing. It was almost painful when she stopped. Eve’s entire body prickled and she still hadn’t come. 

When Villanelle slowly began to slide a jeweled anal plug inside, Eve thought she’d died and gone to Heaven. Ass play has never really been her strongest suit, but somehow Villanelle was showing her just how incredible it truly could be. Once it was fully inside, a red jewel staring back at Villanelle, the blonde smiled and smacked both cheeks of Eve’s ass and jiggled them slightly. The movement made Eve clenched unexpectedly and the feel of the anal plug was indescribable. 

“Check in with me. What color are we at?”

“ _Green. So fucking green._ ”

Villanelle slid her cock back into Eve’s pussy and waited, allowing Eve to feel everything all at once. 

“How does it feel, Eve?”

“It feels like everything I’ve ever needed.”

“Stick with me, Eve. You will get that and then some.” And with that, Villanelle began to fuck Eve like she needed to be fucked. Rough, relentless and with a few well-placed spanks in between. 

“You feel me? You feel it? Come on, baby. Come on Daddy’s cock, Eve.” Villanelle grunted, fistful of Eve’s hair and handful of Eve’s ass. 

Eve mind went blank, her words caught in her throat and all she could do was _feel_. 

And with a primitive cry, Eve exploded. 

* * *

Villanelle eventually freed Eve’s wrists and ankles and tossed the toys towards the edge of the bed. But she refused to take the anal plug out. 

“It is just too cute.” She had told Eve before she pulled Eve close and massaged her spine gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing.”

“Good.

“But—.” Eve wriggled against Villanelle’s side and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. 

“Say it.” Villanelle commanded. 

“I want to make _you_ come.”

Villanelle smiled at her like she was the cutest thing in the world. She took Eve’s hand and trailed it down her naked body, until both of their hands reached smooth, wet skin. She was soaked. 

Eve looked at her in surprise and Villanelle laughed. 

“Do not pretend to be shocked, Eve. You know exactly what you do to me.”

“I make you this wet?”

“Of course you do. With your hot little body. Smart little mouth. Perfect little ass.”

As she spoke, Eve began to circle two fingers around her clit, pressing just hard enough for Villanelle’s hips to begin rolling as well. 

“What else?” Eve asked.

“I like when you please me. When you are a good girl.”

Eve’s fingers picked up in speed, sliding up and down Villanelle’s slit. Villanelle’s eyes closed and she squeezed one of Eve’s ass cheeks. 

“Mm. I like that you call me Daddy. No one else has ever called me that.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Villanelle assured her. “I find myself having many firsts with you.”

“Me too.” Eve giggled and slipped two fingers inside of Villanelle. The blonde’s legs opened that much more as Eve added one more digit to the equation. The wet noises coming from Villanelle’s pussy egged her on. Mingled with the soft moans coming from Villanelle’s mouth, Eve was getting turn on all over again.

“Daddy, May I eat your pussy?”

Villanelle’s eyes opened and she licked her bottom lip, nodding. “Yes, baby.”

Eve crawled down the bed and between Villanelle’s thighs. 

“Let me see your ass.” Was Villanelle’s only request. Across the room, there was a vintage mirror and Villanelle watched as Eve poked her ass into the air and the red jewel shone perfectly in the mirror’s reflection. 

No sooner had Eve’s mouth latched onto her push, the blonde knew she was in trouble. Her hands found wild curls, pulling them into a loose ponytail to keep them out of Eve’s face. It also gave her the perfect view to see Eve’s tongue lapping up her juices as if it would be the last time she ever got such a treat. But Villanelle knew better; the way Eve’s tongue swirled around her pussy, dipping inside and then sucking on her clit, Villanelle knew she would let Eve dine on her _whenever_ the brunette wanted. She was a natural. It could have been her submissive nature, always wanting to please. Whatever it was made Villanelle cry out and push Eve’s head further against her. 

“ _Yes_ ! _Just like that, baby_!” Villanelle called. She couldn’t tell which view was better: Eve’s plugged ass in the mirror or her mouth bringing Villanelle to climax. “Touch yourself.”

Eve did as she was told without breaking rhythm. Villanelle watched in the mirror as Eve rubbed her own clit furiously. She pinched her own nipple with her free hand and begged Eve not to stop. 

“ _Fuck. I love your mouth. Fuck I’m coming!_ ” Villanelle chanted until she came into Eve’s mouth. And as she jerked and convulsed, Eve never stopped lapping up her juices and sucking her through the most intense orgasm she’d felt a long while. 

She reached for Eve again, wrapping her arms around the older woman. “You’re perfect for me.” Villanelle whispered before they fell into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part III: Taste Me coming soon!


End file.
